Rarity/Gallery
Season one Rarity appalled S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rarity cutie mark S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rarity saying yes S1E3.jpg|The Ticket Master Rarity and Fluttershy gathering apples S1E4.png|Applebuck Season Rarity sneezes S01E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Rarity showing her style and grace S1E6.jpg|Boast Busters Rarity persuading S1E7.png|Dragonshy Rarity sad S01E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Rarity Harity S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rarity1 S01E10.png|Swarm of the Century Rarity carrying a basket S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Rarity's gala dress.png|Suited For Success Rarity is ready.png|Sonic Rainboom Rarity in gold silk E17-W17.png|Stare Master Applejack Rainbow and Rarity S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Rarity distraught at the Diamond Dogs S1E19.jpg|A Dog and Pony Show GIYC170 Rarity looking fabulous.png|Green Isn't Your Color Rarity mud mask cucumbers S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Rarity4 S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Rarity bored S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rarity and opal E24-W6.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Rarity7 S01E25.png|Party of One Formal Rarity.jpg|The Best Night Ever Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Rarity under her umbrella S02E01.png Rarity helping by not helping S2E01.png Rarity helping S02E01.png Main Six dashing in S2E01.png|Rarity and her friends arriving to Celestia's castle. The elements of harmony are needed again S2E1.png Celestia blue glow main cast hallway promotional.jpg Rarity admiring S2E1.png Rarity jealous S2E1.png Main six ponies surprised S2E01.png TwilightRarity WithHornsBeforeLabyrinth S02E01.png TwilightRarity WithoutHornsBeforeLabyrinth S02E01.png TwilightRarity WheresYourHorn S02E01.png TwilightRarity WheresMyHorn S02E01.png TwilightRarity AHHHHHHHH S02E01.png Discord EntranceFrontofLabrynth S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png Twilight with her horn S02E01 1.jpg Rarity being snobby S2E1.png Rarity shielding eyes S2E1.png Rarity oh my S2 E1-W 1.1801.png|"OH MY!" Rarity admiring gems S2E1.png Rarity admiring large gems S2E1.png Rarity corrupted E1 S2-W 1.2064.png|Rarity about to get corrupted. Rarity being hypnotized S2E1.png Rarity trying to resist gems S2E1.png Rarity resisting like a lady S2E1.png Rarity sneaking S2E1.png Rarity must resist S02E01.png Rarity attacking gems S2E1.png|Minecraft in a nutshell. Grey Rarity smirking S2E1.png Grey Rarity planning something S2E1.png Rarity giant diamond s02e01.png Grey Rarity carrying large gem S2E1.png Rarity carrying large rock S2E1.png Rarity beautifull rock S2 E1-W 1.1920.png|"This big beautiful rock..." Rarity be dazzling S2 E1-W 1.1919.png|"This big be-dazzler!" Rarity - This is a diamond! S02E01.png|"IS A DIAMOND!" Rarity know u live S2 E-W 1.1922.png|"I know where you live." Grey Rarity being snobby S2E1.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Rarity_marshal_art_kick_E2S2-W_1.5931.png|Rarity giving Applejack one heck of a kick. Rarity rage S2E2.png|Rarity and Tom. Rarity O.o S02E02.png Try It Punk S2E2.PNG|"Try it punk!' Rarity fighting Applejack S2E02.png|You don't touch Rarity's boulder Pinkie Pie S02E02.png|Rarity is taking Tom home, no matter what it takes The Main 5 ponies arriving to Ponyville S2E02.png Applejack_incoming_S2E2.png Grey Rarity guarding rock S2E2.png Rarity and Tom S02E02.png Grey Rarity sweating S2E2.png Grey Rarity defending rock from Twilight S2E2.png Grey Rarity claiming her rock S2E2.png Rarity turning grey S2E02.png|Rarity becomes even greedier Grey Rarity admiring rock S2E2.png Rarity4 protecting tom S02E02.png Twilight_ah_fine_S2E2-W_3.6681.png Grey Rarity playing keep-away S202.png Grey Rarity running away S2E2.png Grey Rarity kicking bust S2E2.png Grey Rarity hitching a ride S2E2.png Grey Main Four ponies S2E02.png Confused grey Rarity angry Twilight S2E2.png The hoarder S2E2.png|The hoarder. Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Grey Rarity activating element of generosity S2E2.png Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Rarity MINE! S2E2-W 1.0401.png|"MINE!" Twilight is left alone S2E02.png Grey Rarity pushing rock S2E2.png Rarity remember tom S2E2-W 1.0364.png|Rarity remembering that big boulder. Rarity mad Applejack smirking S2E2.PNG|Problem, Rarity? Rarity still mad S2E2.png Rarity embarrassed S2E2.png Twilight Rarity and Pinkie disappointed S2E2.png Rarity being lassoed S2E2.png Rarity mad once more S2E2.png Rarity Pinkie oops s02e02.png Rarity being held back S2E2.png Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png EarlyGroupHug_S02E02.png Team Harmony s02e02.png Discord Main ponies S2E2.png Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png Discord Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png Applejack Twilight Sparkle Rarity Pinkie Pie Speech2 S2E2.png Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Confidence S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Reactions to Pinkie Pie S2E2.png Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png Rarity generosity activated S2E2.png Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png Friendship_unleashed_S2E2-W_3.0000.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Group smile end S2E2.png Lesson Zero S2E03 Rarity on table.png|"Why me-e-e-e-e-ee..." S2E03 Rarity 'Why'.png|"Why?!" S2E03 Rarity 'Why' 2.png|"Why"?! S2E03 Rarity 'Why' 3.png|"Why-y?!" S2E03 Rarity 'Of all the worst things'.png|"Of all the worst things that could happen!" S2E03 Rarity 'This is'.png|"This is..." S2E03 Rarity 'The!'.png|"The!" S2E03 Rarity 'Worst!'.png|"Worst!" S2E03 Rarity 'Possible!'.png|"Possible!" Super Rarity close-up this is the worst possible thing.png|"Thing!" S2E03 Twilight asking Rarity what happened.png S2E03 Twilight 'Are you alright'.png S2E03 Rarity lost ribbon.png|"I lost my diamond encrusted purple ribbon!" S2E03 Rarity 'I have searched'.png|"I have searched..." Rarity sad in air high and low low and high.png|"...high..." S2E03 Rarity 'searched low'.png|"...and I searched low." Rarity sad on ground puppy face low and high high and low.png|And low again. S2E03 Rarity depressed.png Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time S2E3.png|"But I can't find it!" S2E03 Rarity lying on a sofa.png|"Anywhe-e-e-e-ere!" Rarity lay down crying.png|Rarity: Truest example of a Drama Queen. Rarity lay down crying 2.png|"Oh Celestia, WHYYYYYYYYYYY?! Twilight super happy sparkle eyes rarity pout.png Rarity oh there it is! S02E03.png|"Oh, there it is..." S2E03 Rarity found ribbon.png|Looks like the search won't be necessary. Rarity found it s2ep03.png|Oh, there it is!" S2E03 Twilight in the back.png S2E03 Rarity with scissor.png S2E03 Rarity 'yeah'.png|"Yeah". S2E03 Rarity 'There is one thing'.png|"There is one thing." Rarity Duckface S2E3.png S2E03 Rarity and Twilight looking at measuring tape.png|The measuring tape is right there, can you get it? S2E03 Rarity 'is there something'.png|"Is there something bother-" Rarity is something bother S2E3-W3.png S2E03 Rarity noticed Twilight gone.png|Where did she go? Rarity_searching_S02E03.png|Oh where is that thing?! S2E03 Rarity 'I did'.png|"I did!" Rarity_shocked_S02E03.png|Its missing!! Rainbow dash with sunglasses 20% cooler.png|Deal with it. S2E03 Rarity 'This is!' 2.png|Oh, here we go again. "This is!" S2E03 Rarity 'The!' 2.png|"The!" S2E03 Rarity 'Worst!' 2.png|"Worst!" S2E03 Rarity 'Possible!' 2.png|"Possible!" S2E03 Rarity 'Thing!' 2.png|"Thing!" Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time... again S2E3.png|Where does she get all of these?! S2E03 Rarity on sofa.png S2E03 Rarity on sofa 2.png staring_S02E03.png|...what? S2E03 Rarity 'You didn't expect'.png|"You didn't expect me..." Rarity didn't expect me S2E3-W3.png|"...to lay on the grass, did you?" Main 5 ponies looking at worried Twilight S02E03.png S2E03 Applejack 'You alright'.png S2E03 Twilight's friends surprised.png S2E03 Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash.png S2E03 Twilight 'just terrible'.png S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes'.png|"Yes?!" S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes' 2.png|"Yes?!" S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes' 3.png|"Yes?!" Applejack rolling eyes S2E03.png Main 5 - Twilight S02E03.png S2E03 Twilight 'has happened'.png Rarity Tea Face S2E3.png S2E03 Twilight and Rarity.png S2E03 Twilight putting hoof on Applejack.png S2E03 Fluttershy giggling.png S2E03 Twilight putting hoof on Rainbow.png S2E03 Twilight's friends.png Rarity what a drama queen S2E3-W3.png|"Ugh! What a Drama Queen." Rarity Drama Queen S2E3.png Rarity relatively speaking S2E3-W3.png|"...relatively speaking." Rarity Smug S2E3.png S2E03 Applejack hears something.png S2E03 Ponies running.png Twilight covering Rainbow's eyes S2E3.png|"Don't look at what?" S2E03 Twilight shielding Rarity's eyes.png|"My Smarty Pants doll!" brawl_S02E03.png|Brawl all over Ponyville. Bon Bon Lyra Heartstrings s02e03.png S2E03 Twilight on the ground.png S2E03 Twilight 'the day is almost over'.png S2E03 Applejack 'not almost'.png Uh-oh S02E03.png Oh my S02E03.png Twilight crouching S02E03.png Uh-oh2 S02E03.png Rarity how could this happen.png|"How could this happen?!" S2E03 Rarity 'This is!' 3.png|Well, that's the third time. "This is!" S2E03 Rarity 'The!' 3.png|"The!" S2E03 Rarity 'Worst!' 3.png|"Worst!" S2E03 Rarity 'Possible!' 3.png|"Possible!" S2E03 Rarity 'Thing!' 3.png|"Thing!" S2E03 Friends looking at Rarity.png|"What?" Rarity drama queen S02E03.png|"I really mean it this time!" S2E03 Twilight's friends opening door.png|Just in time! S2E03 Rainbow Dash rolling.png Rarity confess S02E03.png 2x3 PoniesCelestia.png S2E03 Rarity and Rainbow Dash.png|"Mmhmm." 2x3 WeGotADeal.png 2x3 WeCanDoIt.png 2x3 Yay.png S2E03 Twilight's friends looking.png S2E03 Applejack 'take a letter'.png S2E03 Spike with quill and paper.png Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png S2E03 Rainbow telling lesson.png S2E03 Rarity telling lesson.png|"And that you shouldn't let your worries turn a small problem..." Main 6 ponies glaring at Spike S2E3.png Main ponies Laughing S2E3.png Sisterhooves Social Rarity dream S02E05.png|Literally sweet dreams Rarity smell of smoke S2E5-W5.png|Sleeping with style. Rarity smoke S02E05.png|" I smell smoke!" Rarity smoke! S02E05.png|"SMOKE!!!" S2E05 Rarity screaming.png|Smoke! Rarity Smoke 2 S2E5.png Rarity Smoke 3 S2E5.png Rarity sigh S02E05.png S2E05 Rarity in anger.png|Sweetie Belle. S2E05 Rarity walking towards Sweetie Belle.png|Oh no, this is going to be bad. S2E05 Rarity almost about to scold Sweetie Belle.png|As she is almost going to scold Sweetie Belle... Rarity Jump S2E5.png|...she gets interrupted. Rarity Parents 5 S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity 'figured'.png|"I...figured." Rarity Juice S2E5.png|Rarity: "I didn't know you could burn juice." Rarity Sniff S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity 'I didn't know'.png|"I didn't know..." Rarity awkward smile S2E5.PNG S2E05 Rarity's mother talking to Rarity.png|"...by the time we get back from our vacation." Rarity vacations S02E05.png S2E05 Rarity 'is that this week'.png|"Is that this week?" Rarity worried S2E5.png Rarity Toast S2E5.png|"Applesauce?" Sweetie Belle Toast S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity, Sweetie Belle and their parents.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle walking away.png S2E05 Rarity 'a week'.png|"Now when you say 'a week'..." S2E05 Rarity clears throat.png|"...is that, um, ..." Rarity wise pony S2E5.png|"...seven whole days?!" S2E05 Rarity's mother 'and six nights'.png Rarity Parents 7 S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity pushing plate.png|"But I've got such a long to-do list. S2E05 Rarity 'spend time with your sister'.png|"I suppose 'spend time with your sister' will just have to be added to the list." Rarity Shock 1 S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity looking behind.png S2E05 Rarity grin.png Rarity Parents 8 S2E5.png Rarity Worried S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 6 S2E5.png Rarity Face 1 S2E5.png|"Rarity, I thought you said I can help you?" Rarity Unsure S2E5.png Rarity thinking S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Garnish 1 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 5 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 4 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 3 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 2 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 1 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Sad 1 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Table S2E5.png|Facedesk Sweetie Belle. Rarity Med S2E5.png Rarity furious S02E05.png Rarity Anger Supression.png Rarity Splash 2 S2E5.png Rarity Splash S2E5.png Rarity Unimpressed S2E5.png Rarity Upset S2E5.png Rarity Scream 2 S2E5.png Rarity Stare S2E5.png Rarity Bubble 2 S2E5.png Rarity Bubble 1 S2E5.png Rarity Face 5.png Rarity Drawing S2E5.png Rarity Scream S2E5.png Rarity Face 4.png Rarity Box S2E5.png Rarity making excuses S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Angry S2E5.png Rarity Gasping S2E5.png Rarity Angry S2E5.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle fighting S2E5.png|Fighting with Sweetie Belle. Rarity humph S2E5-W5.png|Humph! Rarity awkward face S2E5.png Rarity explaining S2E5.png Rarity moving clothes S2E5.png Rarity d'awwing at Opalescence S2E5.png|Rarity wool sweater on her cat. Rarity turned all right S2E5-W5.png|"Had turned out all right." Rarity crying1 S02E05.png|Rarity's eyes filled with a touching picture. Rarity oh Sweetie Belle S02E05.png|"Oh! Sweetie Belle!" Rarity 'Sweetie Belle, my one and only sister' S2E5.png Rarity one and only sister S2E5-W5.png|'My one and only sister!" Rarity admiring plant S2E5.png Rarity breaking down S2E5.png Rarity crying S02E05.png Rarity NO! S02E05.png Rarity I Must S2E5-W5.png|"I MUST!" Rarity celestia my witness S2E5-W5.png|"Celestia is my witness!" Rarity never be sisterless S2E5-W5.png|"I shall never be sisterless again!" Rarity spying S2E5.png Rarity happy S02E05.png Rarity is pleased S2E5.png Rarity gasp S02E05.png Rarity is disappointed S2E5.png Rarity huh S02E05.png Rarity hum S02E05.png Rarity awesome face S02E05.png Rarity nervous chuckle S2E5.png Rarity smiles S02E05.png Rarity thinks S02E05.png Rarity gives S02E05.png|"Oh, now I get what your saying." Rarity say what? S2E5.png Rarity is confused S2E5.png Rarity epic stand S02E05.png Rarity mud S02E05.png Rarity jumping in buckets S2E5.png Rarity and SB S02E05.png|Rarity reaches out to help her sister. Rarity with the grape juice S2E5.png Rarity grape juice delivered S2E5.png Rarity and SB0 S02E05.png Rarity and SB4 S02E05.png The final jump S2E5.png|The final jump Rarity and SB almost win S02E05.png Rarity Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom end of the race mud S2E5.png|Rarity covered in mud, with Applejack's hat. Sweetie Belle Rarity S2E5.png|"Applejack"... might not have been Applejack. Rarity Cutie Mark Reveal S2E5.png|Wait... this is Rarity's Cutie Mark... Rarity discovered S02E05.png Epic Rarity S02E05.png|Rarity, pretty as ever! Rarity and SB5 S02E05.png Rarity and SB6 S02E05.png Rarity is reluctant S2E5.png Rarity gasp2 S02E05.png Sweetie Belle holding a pie S2E5.png Rarity classy S02E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle playing in the rain S2E5.png Rarity wet mane S2E05.png|Looking incredible. Rarity and Sweetie Belle doing hair S2E5.png Rarity and SB7 S02E05.png The Cutie Pox CMC Cheer Up 10 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 9 S2E6.png Rarity help Apple Bloom S2E6-W6.png|Rarity all smiles despite her attempt to cheer up Apple Bloom failed. Rarity happy S2E6-W6.png|Who can resist the look on Rarity's face? Twilight Sparkle Rarity hairstyle S2E06.PNG|The hair Style has been doubled. May the Best Pet Win! Fluttershy, AJ, Rarity ad Twilight.png Pinkie and Rarity S02E07.png Main ponies and pets.png Rainbow Dash and friends.png Rarity dreadful dust S2E7-W7.png|"I certainly hope all of this dreadful dust, was worth it." Rarity sneeze funny S2E7-W7.png|Achoo! Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hear Applejack S02E07.png|Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash catch ear of Applejack. Rarity a photographer S2E7-W7.png|Rarity a fashion designer, diva, gem hunter, and a photographer. Sounds good. Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited6 S02E07.png Ponies excited5 S02E07.png Ponies excited4 S02E07.png Ponies looking anxious S2E7.png Ponies excited2 S02E07.png Ponies looking surprised S2E7.png Ponies excited S02E07.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Twilight getting to head S2E8-W8.png Pinkie Pie & Rarity S2E8.png Rarity upset and ears down S2E8-W8.png|Rarity a tad upset by Pinkie's exit. Rarity have you seen S2E8-W8.png|"Have you seen her costume!" Rarity to die for S2E8-W8.png|"It is to die for!" Rarity hero of fashion S2E8-W8.png|"She's a hero of fashion!" Rarity cool shrug S2E8-W8.png|Rarity shrugs. Rarity I made costumes S2E8-W8.png|"I made the costumes." Rarity fabulous S2E8-W8.png|"Fabulous..." Rarity say so myself S2E8-W8.png|"If I do say so myself." Rarity hear Rainbow Dash S2E8-W8.png|Oh Rainbow Dash of course you will never understand. Main ponies S2E8.png|A little?! Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.PNG Sweet and Elite Rarity and Princess Celestia S2E09.PNG|Rarity and Princess Celestia. Rarity amazed S2E9.png|Rarity more than amazed at seeing her suite. Rarity thanking Princess Celestia S2E09.png Rarity thrilled by guest room S2E09.png|Rarity and Princess Celestia. Rarity Thank you! S2E9.png|"THANK YOU!" Princess Celestia smirk S2E9.png|What was that? Princess Celestia I'll leave u S2E9.png|Rarity watching Princess Celestia leave. Rarity big smile S2E9-W9.png|Rarity with a big smile. Rarity woah luggage S2E9-W9.png|Looks like he dropped something. Rarity thats perfect S2E9.png|"Thats perfect." Rarity everything! S2E9.png|"Everything!" Content_Rarity_S02E09.png Rarity drink tea canterlot.png|Rarity and Opal enjoying tea and milk. Rarity canterlot think.png Rarity thinking hard S2E9-W9.png|Rarity thinking of what to make for Twilight. Rarity notice shadows S2E9.png|Shadows? Rarity cream on nose S2E9-W9.png|Cream on my nose. Rarity hehe oops S2E9-W9.png|Hehe oops. Rarity ting! S2E9.png|*TING!* Rarity this old S2E9.png|"This old thing." Rarity just something S2E9.png|"Oh, it's just something I..." Rarity feel drop S2E9.png|Rarity knows something is going to ruin the perfect conversation she was having. Rarity cuteness overload S2E9.png|Rarity's beautiful wide eyes are too much to handle. Rarity freaked S2E9.png|Ah! Where did he come from!? Turnip Truck canterlot with Rarity.png Rarity he's alright S2E9.png|He's okay...right? Rarity not helping S2E9.png|You're not helping Hayseed Turnip Truck! Rarity Hayseed Turnip Truck s02e09.png Rarity in tears S2E9-W9.png|A sad Rarity with tears in her eyes. Rarity back in stylish glasses S2E9-W9.png|Rarity's stylish glasses make a comeback. What a greeting S2E9.png|What a greeting Rarity fancy pant!! S2E9-W9.png|"FANCY PANTS!?" Rarity oh it ensemble S2E9-W9.png|"Oh, its an ensemble for a friend." Rarity few days S2E9.png|" Her birthday is in a few days" Rarity me S2E9-W9.png|"Me!?" Rarity smiling S2E9.png|Rarity smiling. So cute! Rarity invited to VIP S2E9-W9.png|I got invited to a VIP box. Rarity finish Twi dress S2E9-W9.png|"Of course, finishing Twilight's dress is my top priority!" Rarity and Fancypants S2E09.png|Have to choose between Fancypants and Twilight's dress. Rarity thinking S2E9.png|Thinking... Rarity hate let down S2E9-W9.png|"I'll hate to let them down." Rarity with a hat S2E9.png Rarity as a guest S2E9.png|"As a guest of Fancy Pants!" Rarity charming Unicorn Royal guard S2E9-W9.png|Rarity using her charm on a Unicorn Royal Guard. Rarity and Fancypants arrive to the derby S2E09.png|The guest of honor has arrived. Rarity woah! S2E9.png|Woah! Those are the Canterlot Elite? RarityAwkwardSmileS2E9.PNG|Hehe Yeah. I said Fleet Foot... Rarity hear trumpet S2E9.png|The race is about to start. Rarity there they go S2E9-W9.png|There goes the Wonderbolts! Rarity enjoy wonderbolt show S2E9-W9.png|Rarity enjoying the Wonderbolts race. Rarity cheering for Fleetfoot S2E9.PNG|Rarity leaps for joy as Fleetfoot wins. Rarity friend Rainbow Dash S2E9.png|"My friend Rainbow Dash talks about her all the time..." Rarity in speed S2E9.png|"She says what Fleetfoot lacks in size, she makes up for in speed." Rarity gulp S2E9-W9.png|-Gulp- Rarity sweating and lying S2E9-W9.png|Rarity has a bead of sweat as she is about to lie. Rarity she WB trainer S2E9-W9.png|"Shes the Wonder Bolts trainer." Rarity my lie face S2E9-W9.png|Rarity's bad poker face. Rarity phew... S2E9-W9.png|Phew... Rarity huh S2E9-W9.png|Huh? Rarity winks S2E9-W9.png|*Wink* Rarity sec thought fake story S2E9-W9.png|Rarity having second thoughts about her little story. Ponies singing around Rarity S2E9.PNG|Hoh hoh hoh hoh hoh hoh Rarity enjoying this S2E9.jpg|Rarity sure is enjoying the nice compliments. Rarity interrupted S2E9.png|Auctioneer dude interrupts Rarity. Rarity I'm flattered S2E9.jpg|" I'm flattered, really." Pouty faces S2E9.png|Why can't I resist those faces? Rarity too generous S2E9-W9.png|I'm too generous... Rarity got myself into S2E9-W9.png|What did I get myself into? Rarity this angle S2E9.png|This angle looks good. Rarity or this angle S2E9.png|No, this angle looks better. tiara_rarity_S2EPS09.png Photo finish in the background.PNG Prince blueblood and rarity.PNG Rarity with tiara S2E9.png|A beautiful Rarity. Rarity dressed french S2E9.PNG|Rarity is French now. Rarity dress montage S2E9.PNG Rarity gala dress sweet.PNG Rarity gala smile S2E9-W9.png|Rarity full of joy. Rarity placing bid S2E9-W9.png|Rarity placing a bid. checkerboard_S2EPS09.png ApprovingGlanceS2E9.PNG|It's all according to Rarity's plan... Opalescence tapping.PNG Rarity oh I hope S2E9.png|"Oh I hope." Rarity forgotten anything S2E9.png|'I haven't forgotten anything." Rarity must get back S2E9.png|"I must get back to Ponyville." Rarity enough time S2E9.png|"With enough time to finish Twilight's ensemble." Rarity for me S2E9.png|"For me!?" Rarity yours S2E9.png|'Yours, Jet Set and Upper Crust." Rarity super excited S2E9.png|Rarity is so excited that she decided to look at her bipedal fans located in a different dimension. Rarity gets mail S2E9.png|Rarity is excited to be invited to the garden party. Rarity boo S2E9.png|"Boo." Rarity but if I S2E9.png|"But if I go I'll miss Twilight's birthday." Rarity but if I don't S2E9.png|"But if I don't go..." Rarity my reputation S2E9.png|"My new reputation in Canterlot as a very important pony." Rarity be ruined S2E9.png|"Might be ruined!" Rarity friend's birthday S2E9.png|"Friend's birthday!?" Rarity VIP S2E9.png|"Very important pony." Rarity_can't_Decide_S2EP9.jpg Rarity too important S2E9.png|"Its just too important!" Rarity deep breath S2E9.png|*Deep breath.* Rarity dear Twilight S2E9.png|"Dear Twilight." Fancy Rarity S2E9.png Rarity because... S2E9.png|"Because." Hmmm. Rarity overreacting S2E9.png|This is the worst possible thing! Rarity to make S2E9.png|"She is in no condition to make the journey back to Ponyville!" Rarity I do hope S2E9.png|"I do hope you understand." Rarity your friend S2E9.png|"Your friend, Rarity." Rarity sincere S2E9.png|Being sincere. Rarity no S2E9.png|"No." Rarity need help S2E9.png|"I will need some help unpacking them." Rarity too much S2E9.png|"What do you think, too much?" I think I'm going to explode from the Rarity's beyond super cuteness! Rarity too little S2E9.png|"You're right, too little." Rarity happy gasp S2E9.png|*Happy gasp.* Rarity here I come S2E9.png|"Garden party here I come!" Twilight happy to see Rarity S2E9.png Rarity surprised S2E9.png|Surprised! Rarity surprise cross eyes S2E9-W9.png|Surprised to the point of going cross eyed. Rarity not pleased S2E9.png|Rarity is not pleased that her friends made her faint. Surprised Rarity and main 5 ponies S02E09.png Rarity what I mean S2E9.png|"What I mean to say is..." Rarity doing here S2E9.png|"What are you all doing here?" Rarity ok... S2E9.png|Ok... Rarity weird S2E9.png|Weird. Rarity Nervous Smile.png Rarity WOW! S2E9.png|"Wow!" Rarity a suite S2E9.png|"First you get me a suite at Canterlot castle and now this." Rarity to say S2E9.png|"I don't know what to say, Twilight." Rarity nose to nose with Rainbow Dash S2E9-W9.png|Nose to nose with Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash doing in that S2E9.png|"What you're doing?" Rarity & Rainbow Dash look up S2E9.png|"In that fancy get-up?" Rarity & Rainbow Dash LoL Face S2E9.png|Both of them look so cute! Rarity this! S2E9.png|"This!?" Rarity uh S2E9.png|"Uh!" Rarity look right S2E9.png|Look right! Rarity look left S2E9.png|Look left! Rarity I always S2E9.png|"I always put on something." Rarity alittle fancy S2E9.png|"A little fancy." Rarity when Opal S2E9.png|"When Opal's!" Rarity under the S2E9.png|"Feeling under the weather!" Rarity cheers her S2E9.png|"Cheers her right up!" Rarity nervous laugh S2E9.png|Nervous laugh. Rarity stressing S2E9.png|Talk about a stressing smile. Rarity oh uh S2E9.png|"Oh uh!?" Rarity she's S2E9.png|"She's..." Rarity hold on S2E9.png|"Hold on!" Rarity had to S2E9.png|I had to do what I needed to do, Rarity she's resting S2E9.png|"She's resting on the bed." Rarity woah flyby! S2E9.png|Whoa really fast flyby by Fluttershy. Rarity looking at S2E9.png|Why is Opal looking at me like that. Twilight is that my S2E9.png|Oh Twilight see's her dress. Rarity yes S2E9.png|"Yes." Rarity oooh... S2E9.png|Ooooh, well she like it? Rarity she dosen't S2E9.png|She doesn't like it! Rarity & Twilight hugging S2E9.png|Beauty on the right and adorableness on the left. Rarity relieved S2E9.png|Phew. Rarity you don't S2E9.png|"You don't know." Rarity how glad S2E9.png|"How glad I am." Rarity say that S2E9.png|"To hear you say that!" Rarity Fancy Pants where S2E9.png|"Fancy Pants!? Where!?" Rarity hide by RD S2E9-W9.png|Hide me, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash ok tell me S2E9.png|What...? Rarity ah S2E9.png|"Ah." Rarity where did S2E9.png|" I mean, where did you find the time to put up all these decorations?" Rarity ha-ha S2E9.png|"Ha-ha." Rarity don't find out S2E9.png|Please don't find out! Rarity confetti S2E9.png|Ah confetti! Rarity on dress S2E9.png|And it's on my dress...! Rarity oh! S2E9.png|Oh Pinkie! Rarity catching ear S2E9.png|Rarity forgetting about Pinkie and focusing on Twilight. Rarity removing the glitter from her dress S2E9.png Rarity wait what S2E9.png|Wait...what! Rarity hide! S2E9.png|Gotta hide!! Rarity don't see S2E9.png|Hope they didn't see me! Rarity I should S2E9.png|I should be there. Rarity I sense S2E9.png|I sense something...a happy presence Rarity forced LoL face S2E9.png|Forced to make funky face. Main 6 at Twilight's birthday party S2E9.png Rarity witness cake horror S2E9.png|That cake...!! Rarity frosting S2E9.png|Great...Rarity got frosting on her dress and hat. Rarity been worse S2E9.png|Oh well, it could of been worse. Main cast laughing S2E9.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash having fun S2E9.png|Say what you want, but Rarity is having fun. Rarity mmh... S2E9.png|"Mmh..." Rarity no reason S2E9.png|"No reason I can't at least make an appearance." Pony train S2E09.png|Rarity slips out. Rarity off she goes S2E9.png|Off she goes to the garden party Rarity...you S2E9.png|You...? You didn't like me at first. Rarity sees Fancypants S2E9.png|Rarity happy to see Fancypants. Rarity missed this S2E9.png|"I wouldn't have missed this for the world!" Rarity_Puppy_Eyes_S2EP9.jpg|Poor Rarity. :( Rarity cuteness supernova! S2E9.png|Somewhere in space a supernova is occurring because Rarity is being too cute. Rarity yes I always S2E9.png|"Yes I always..." Rarity dab alittle S2E9.png|"A little frosting." Rarity behind my ears S2E9.png|"Behind my ears..." Rarity I go out S2E9.png|"Whenever I go out." Rarity after all S2E9.png|"After all!" Rarity cross-eyed S2E9.png|Derp Rarity dear Princess Celestia S2E9-W9.png|Dear Princess Celestia... Blueblood S2EP9.png art_show_S2EPS09.png Rarity at a feast S2E9.png|The other party is calling... Rarity levitating Opalescence to bathroom S2E09.png|How could you, Rarity... Chocolate_face_Pinkie_S02E09.png Twilight and Rainbow having fun S2E09.png|The other party is calling... Rarity with croquet mallet in mouth S2E09.png|What croquet mallet? Rarity notices croquet mallet S2E09.png|Ooh, that croquet mallet... Rarity Hugging Porter.jpg|Lucky porter? Rarity excited S2E9.jpg Main 6 going to the party S2E9.png Fancypants and Twilight speaking S2E9.png Rarity and Princess Celestia smiling S2E9-W9.png|Exchanging a look over the porter's misfortune. Secret of My Excess Rarity anypony home S2E10-W10.png|"Is anypony home?" Rarity super gasp S2E10-W10.png|*Super big gasp.* Rarity see fire ruby S2E10-W10.png|Rarity mesmerized by the fire ruby. Rarity did you say delish S2E10-W10.png|"Did you say delicious?" Rarity hope not S2E10-W10.png|Hope you're not doing what you said you're doing. Rarity oh nooo S2E10-W10.png|No, please don't eat the Fire Ruby! Rarity book surprise S2E10-W10.png|Oh, the book that I came to get. Rarity thanks Twi S2E10-W10.png|"Thanks Twilight." Rarity worried S2E10.png|Trying to resist... It's not working. Rarity it magnifcent S2E10-W10.png|"Oh Spike, it's magnificent!" Laying_on_the_charm_S02E10.png Rarity doing the eyes S2E10-W10.png|Yes Spike...look into my eyes. Rarity looking cute S2E10-W10.png|Rarity striking a cute pose. Rarity recieve fire ruby S2E10-W10.png|He gave me the Fire Ruby... Rarity I don't know S2E10-W10.png|"I don't know..." Rarity what to say S2E10-W10.png|"What to say!" Rarity hippity hop S2E10-W10.png|Happy hopping Rarity. Rarity A kiss for Spikey Wikey S2E10.png|Spike gets a kiss in return for his genorosity. The4FriendsGivingGiftsToSpike converted.png Rarity speaking this S2E10-W10.png|"Speaking of presents." Rarity been inspired S2E10-W10.png|"I've been inspired." Rarity clear fire ruby shot S2E10-W10.png|A clear shot of Rarity and her Fire Ruby. Rarity who gave me S2E10-W10.png|"Who gave me this beautiful fire ruby." Rarity one of the S2E10-W10.png|"One of the kindest acts..." Rarity I ever seen S2E10-W10.png|"I've ever experienced." Rarity & Spike Awwww S2E10-W10.png|Awwww! Rarity wondering S2E10-W10.png|Rarity wondering, "I wonder what Pinkie is gonna do now?" Rarity checking cape S2E10-W10.png|Rarity checking the details of her cape. Spike looking through window S2E10.png|"I look fashionable!" Rarity or this look S2E10-W10.png|Ooh, how about this angle. Rarity yeah this look S2E10-W10.png|Yup, the cape is perfect. Rarity oh not good S2E10-W10.png|Ooooh... this is not good. Rarity screaming S2E10-W10.png|Screaming. Rarity not enjoying this S2E10-W10.png|I'm not enjoying this! Rarity yes I'm angry S2E10-W10.png|Oh yes, I'm angry now! Rarity with bad hairdo S2E10.png Rarity yay they save me S2E10-W10.png|Rarity glad to see Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash coming to her aid. Rarity sees Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash fall S02E10.png|"Girls!!" Rarity my... S2E10-W10.png|"My..." Rarity cape S2E10-W10.png|"Cape!!" Rarity sad eyed S2E10-W10.png|Sad eyed. Spike grown up.png Rarity use me weapon S2E10-W10.png|"Use me as a weapon against my own friends!" Rarity horrible as it is S2E10-W10.png|"Which as horrible as it is, I can imagine..." Rarity because you're dragon S2E10-W10.png|"Because you're a dragon!" Rarity but this!!! S2E10-W10.png|"But this!" Rarity dramatic effect S2E10-W10.png|Rarity biting hold of her cape. Rarity crime against fashion S2E10-W10.png|"Is a crime against fashion!!!" Rarity cute angry face S2E10-W10.png|Even when Rarity is angry she still looks cute. Rarity what u looking S2E10-W10.png|Huh, what is he looking at? Rarity not this S2E10-W10.png|Oh no! He's looking at the Fire Ruby! Rarity not getting gem S2E10-W10.png|"Oh no you are not getting this gem!" Rarity given to me S2E10-W10.png|"This was given to me by my dear friend..." Rarity Spikey-Wikey S2E10-W10.png|"Spikey-Wikey." Rarity kindest and sweetist S2E10-W10.png|"The kindest and sweetest." Rarity most generous dragon S2E10-W10.png|"And most generous dragon ever!" Rarity too precious S2E10-W10.png|"And it's too precious to me to give to a greedy beast like you." Spike shrinking S2E10.png|Spike starts shrinking back into his normal baby dragon self. Spike begins to open up to Rarity S02E10.png|Rarity I have a secret. Rarity hushing Spike S2E10.png|I know Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Spike's second kiss S2E10.png|'Mwwwwah!' Hearth's Warming Eve Pinkie Pie Cartooniness Popping out of Rarity's Hat Applejack S2E11.png|Rarity did not expect to see Pinkie Pie there Main cast in snow S2E11.png Rarity with upside-down crown S2E11.png Jelly hoof S2E11.png Rarity be so hard S2E11.png|"Finding a new land will be so hard!" Rarity all worth it S2E11.png|"But it'll all be worth it." Rarity don't u agree S2E11.png|"Don't you agree?" Rarity sees obstacle S2E11.png|Rarity spots an obstacle. Rarity screaming S2E11.PNG|stoooooop!!! Rarity as Princess Platinum S2E11.jpg|Fit for a princess. Rarity with jewels S2E11.png S02E11 FacebookPreview 1.JPG Rarity comfronted by Commander Hurricane S2E11.png|Commander Hurricane confronted Princess Platinum. Rarity making derp face S2E11.png Rarity be jewels inside S2E11.png|"There could be jewels inside." Rarity engulfed by ice S2E11.png|Princess Platimun being engulfed by ice. Rarity Pegasi are brutes! S2E11.png|Pegasi are brutes! Rarity Brutes S02E11.png Rarity enjoying Twi company S2E11.png|Princess Platinum enjoying the sun with Clover the Clever. Canterlot play promo image 2 s02e11.jpg Rarity and Twi again S2E11-W11.png|Rarity and Twilight singing their hearts out. Rarity and Pinkie Pie smile hug S2E11-W11.png|I love you too Pinkie. Rarity feel cold breeze S2E11-W11.png|Talk about a rough breeze. Rarity getting yell by AJ S2E11-W11.png|Applejack is yelling at me. Rarity riding Twilight S2E11.png It's just a stream S2E11.png Baby Cakes Rarity I wonder filly or colt S2E13-W13.png|"I wonder if its a filly or a colt." Rarity magic surges S2E13-W13.png|"Baby unicorns get strange magic surges that come and go." Nurse Redheart throwing out Pinkie S2E13.png Rarity oh... S2E13-W13.png|"Oh..." Rarity no no no S2E13-W13.png|"No, no, no, no." Rarity I'm flattered you think S2E13-W13.png|"I'm flattered that you would think about me though." The Last Roundup Rarity AppleBumpkin shocked S02E14.png Rarity dramatic gasp S2E14-W14.png|*Dramatic Gasp* Rarity just dreadful S2E14-W14.png|"Something just dreadful must of happen..." Rarity make her not S2E14-W14.png|"To make her..." Rarity not return S2E14-W14.png|"Not return." Setting out to find Applejack S2E14.png Rarity have you seen AJ S2E14-W14.png|Have you seen this pony? Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png Rarity dusting herself S2E14-W14.png|Rarity dusting herself off. Main six minus Applejack looking happy S02E14.png MLP-S2E14-She Went Thataway.PNG Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow - you kidding?.S02E14.png|Oh dear, all the way over there? MLP-S2E14-Train Ride.PNG MLP-S2E14-Fan Out.PNG Pinkie Pie finds Applejack near the Dodge Junction station S2E14.png MLP-S2E14-Pinkie Point.PNG Rarity AJ thank heavens S2E14-W14.png|"Oh Applejack! Thanks heavens." Meeting Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Rarity you are S2E14-W14.png|"And you are?" Rarity yes y here S2E14-W14.png|"Yes, why here?" Rarity she being random S2E14-W14.png|Oh my, Pinkie now is not the time to worry about snacks. Rarity she said boss S2E14-W14.png|Did she say boss? Mixed emotions about Applejack leaving S2E14.png|Aw, sad Rarity! 5 main ponies lining up to work in the cherry factory S2E14.png|Rarity doesn't look too happy about her new uniform. Rarity well uhh S2E14-W14.png|"Well uhh!?" Rarity you made S2E14-W14.png|"You made..." Rarity working cherry orchard S2E14-W14.png|"Working on a cherry orchard." Rarity so delightful S2E14-W14.png|"Sound so delightful." Rarity oops near miss S2E14-W14.png|Oops near miss. Rarity sorting cherries S2E14-W14.png|Sorting cherries. Rarity keeping eye S2E14-W14.png|Oh almost didn't see you. Rarity near miss S2E14-W14.png|Help me here Twilight! Main 4 S2E14.png|"And how did you meet Miss Jubilee?" Rarity & Twilight S2E14.png Rarity's awkward smile S2E14.png Rarity insulted Applejack's hair S2E14.png|"Was it because you were insulted when I insulted your hair?" Cherry factory gasp S2E14.png Rarity yes S2E14-W14.png|"Yes..." Rarity desperate times S2E14-W14.png|"Desperate times call..." Rarity desperate measures S2E14-W14.png|"For desperate measures." Rarity & Rainbow Dash mutral S2E14-W14.png|Rarity and Rainbow Dash share mutual thoughts. Closing in on Applejack in the cherry orchards S2E14.png|Emerging from the trees like ninjas. Applejack giving in at the cherry orchards S2E14.png Pinkie Pie Furious 1 S2E14.png|Uh-oh... Five main ponies chasing Applejack in a cart S2E14.png|Riding in a pegasus-drawn cart. Rarity listening S2E14-W14.png|Rarity and Twilight listening to Applejack's explaination. Rarity she said can't S2E14-W14.png|Well she said can't. Rarity what S2E14.png Rarity catching Pinkie Pie S2E14.png Rarity stuck with Pinkie Pie in the desert S2E14.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 1 S2E14.png|A few hours later... Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 2 S2E14.png Rarity when I S2E14-W14.png|"When I get back..." Rarity get it Rainbow Dash S2E14-W14.png|"You're gonna get it, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity_puffed_S02E14.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 3 S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Twilight, Spike, And Rarity S2E15.png Rarity whatever S2E15-W15.png|Whatever Spike. Twilight, Spike and Rarity dancing S2E15.png Flam and Rarity ecstatic S2E15.png|Rarity looks pretty ecstatic. Rarity near faint S2E15-W15.png|Rarity nearly fainting. Rarity this just dreadful S2E15-W15.png|"This is just dreadful!" Rarity of course S2E15-W15.png|"Of course." Apple team S02E15.png Rarity lovely S2E15-W15.png|"Lovely" Rarity horrid S2E15-W15.png|"Horrid!" Rarity see weird S2E15-W15.png|Rarity sees weird stuff happening. Pinkie offering cider S2E15.png Main six drinking cider S2E15.png Main_6_holding_cider_S2E15.png|Drinks for everypony! Read It and Weep Watching_Rainbow_Dash_1_S2E16.png Watching_Rainbow_Dash_2_S2E16.png Rarity Twilight and Pinkie watching the sky S2E16.PNG Watching_Rainbow_Dash_3_S2E16.png Rarity Pinkie and Twilight staring and swaying S2E16.PNG Watching_Rainbow_Dash_in_awe_S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash in awe 2 S2E16.png S02E16 PinkiePie feeling sick with neck twisted.png Rarity hospital gowns S2E16-W16.png|Rarity finds no fault in the hospital gowns. Rarity forced smile S2E16-W16.png|Can't tell if Rarity's smile is a forced smile, hmm. Twilight thinking S2E16-W16.png|Wonder what Twilight is up to. Rarity coming in S2E16-W16.png|Rarity coming in to check on Rainbow Dash. Rarity why a S2E16-W16.png|"Why a good book is almost." Rarity as magnificient S2E16-W16.png|"As magnificient." Rarity silk pajamas S2E16-W16.png|"As silk pajamas." Rarity Sunday morning S2E16-W16.png|"On a Sunday morning!" Rainbow Dash sweating1 S02E16.png Rarity eating that S2E16-W16.png|Rainbow is going to eat that? Rarity don't mind S2E16-W16.png|"Don't mind us Rainbow Dash." Rarity Pinkie and Applejack watching S2E16.png Rarity horrified S2E16-W16.png|Rarity shocked at seeing how Rainbow Dash is eating her meal. Rarity second thought S2E16-W16.png|"Uh... on second thought." Rarity anypony heard S2E16-W16.png|"Has anypony heard of beauty sleep?" Rarity not amused S2E16-W16.png|Yeah Rarity is not amused. Rarity frowning S2E16-W16.png|Oh great Pinkie is here. Rarity care less S2E16-W16.png|Rarity not caring much for Pinkie's antics. Rarity and Fluttershy S2E16.png|Looking simply radiant. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Rarity call Fluttershy S2E19.png|"Fluttershy!" Rarity you got S2E19.png|"You got to stop... Rarity such doormat S2E19.png|"Such a doormat." Rarity & Pinkie Pie really S2E19.png|Really... Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Town Square.png Rarity see fall S2E19.png|Oh are you all right Fluttershy? Rarity pushover darling S2E19.png|"A pushover darling." Rarity using charm S2E19.png|When Rarity uses her charm the world rests well. Rarity of course u S2E19.png|"Well of course you." Rarity nopony before S2E19.png|"Nopony ever called you handsome before?" Rarity ah well! S2E19.png|"Ah well they should!" Rarity how about S2E19.png|"How about flexing some of your muscles for me." Rarity easy come S2E19.png|Easy come. Rarity easy go S2E19.png|Easy go. Rarity cute smirk S2E19.png|That's how it's done Fluttershy. Rarity what else S2E19.png|"All right then, what else is on your list." Rarity & Pinkie Pie Always right S2E19.png|Everypony knows Rarity & Pinkie Pie are always right. Rarity walk away S2E19.png|"And just walk away!" S2E19_Pinkie_Pie_Rarity_Sugar_Cube_Corner.png Rarity shocked at New Fluttershy S2E19.png|Rarity shocked at the new Fluttershy. S2E19_Pinkie_Pie_punch_on_head.png Rarity in tears NO! S2E19.png|If Rarity cries... I cry. Pinkie and rarity cry run S2E19.jpg Rarity jab Pinkie Pie S2E19.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Fluttershy's house.png S2E19 Rarity Pinkie Fluttershy hug.png S2E19 Iron will goat basket.png S2E19 Pinkie Pie Rarity.png S2E19 Iron Will moves Rarity.png Rarity, Do something! S2E19.png|''Do something Pinkie!'' S2E19 Iron Will Rarity Pinkie2.png Rarity trying to reason with Iron Will.png|Iron Will isn't impressed S2E19 Iron Will Rarity Pinkie.png It's About Time Rarity Spike dream 1 S2E20.png Rarity Spike dream 2 S2E20.png Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png Rarity shall we do S2E20.png|"What ever shall we do Twilight!" Rarity how do we S2E20.png|"How do we stop..." Rarity what it is S2E20.png|"If we don't know what it is!" Rarity clean Applejack S2E20.png|Rarity wiping off cement on Applejack's mane. Rarity question face S2E20.png|Rarity is wondering how cutting off a lock of Pinkie's mane is supposed to help. Rarity removing leaves S2E20.png|Taking off some leaves. Rarity question face 2 S2E20.png|Still wondering how any of this going to save Equestria from disaster. Rarity feels shockwave S2E20.png|Rarity feeling the shockwave of a mighty roar. Rarity oh theres Twilight S2E20.png|Oh theres Twilight. Dragon Quest Rarity's subtle arrival S2E21.png|Rarity's usual subtlety Rarity Pomp & Circumstance S2E21.png|When Rarity makes an entrance, she makes a Rarity style entrance. Rarity nice a understatement S2E21.png|"Nice is an understatement!" Rarity camo dram S2E21.png|"Who said camouflage has to be drab." Rarity & Rainbow Dash catch ear S2E21.png|Rarity and Rainbow Dash catch ear of Pinkie. Everypony watching above undercover promo s02e21.png All with binoculars S2E21.png Undercovertwirarity watching above promo s02e21.png|"Oh my, what a wonderful sight." Rarity and formidable S2E21.png|"And formidable." Rarity leave him alone S2E21.png|"You leave him alone Rainbow Dash!" Rarity defending Spike S2E21.png Rarity and Spike S2E21.png Rarity stroking Spike's spine S2E21.png|Pretty cute scales, Spikey-Wikey Rarity smothering Spike S2E21.png|Rarity and her "Spikey-Wikey" Spike blushing S2E21.png Rarity make Spike Blush S2E21.png|Rarity making Spike blush... awww! Rarity admiring Spike's blush S2E21.png SpikeEmbarrassedS2E21.PNG Watching Spike waddle away S2E21.png|"I hate to see him go, but I love to watch him leave." Rainbow and Rarity at the door S2E21.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Dash and Rarity together S2E21.png|"An early start?" Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Rarity Shocked S2E21.png Rarity agree with Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|"I really do have to agree with Rainbow Dash." Rarity don't want S2E21.png|"I don't want those big, ugly, nasty dragons..." Rarity to hurt one S2E21.png|"To hurt one little scale on your cutsey-wutsey head!" Rarity & Rainbow Dash do something S2E21.png|"Do something!" Rarity stop him! S2E21.png|"Quick stop him!" Rarity hurry Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Hurry Rainbow Dash! Rarity I suppose S2E21.png|"I suppose not." Rainbow Dash talking to Spike S2E21.png|"I still say you're nutty, but hey, I've done lots of nutty things." Twilight, Rarity and Spike looking at Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|"We know." Rarity looking sad waving goodbye promo s02e21.png|Rarity and her friends wave nervously to Spike. Rarity we're following S2E21.png|"We're following him right?" Rarity peeking in S2E21.png|Rarity taking a little peek. Rarity he'll get clobbered! S2E21.png|"He'll get clobbered!" Rarity worried for Spike S2E21.png|Worried. Rarity & Rainbow Dash hear Twilight S2E21.png|Huh!? S2E21 Dragonchallenger.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash might as well S2E21.png|Sigh... might as well. Twilight, Spike, Rarity and Rainbow Dash in fighting stance promo s02e21.png|"Don't hurt my little Spikey-Wikey!" Twilight, Rainbow and Rarity dismayed S2E21.png Rarity Spikey-Wikey...S2E21.png|"Spikey-Wikey is going..." Rarity to stay S2E21.png|"To stay with these awful dragons." Rarity forever! S2E21.png|"FOREVER!!!!?" Rarity ruining fabulous S2E21.png|"And you're ruining my fabulous costume!" Rainbow Dash help Spike S2E21.png|Good thing Rainbow wants to help Spike. Spike telling the dragons S2E21.png Twilight, Spike, Rarity and Rainbow Dash in fighting stance promo s02e21.png|"Nopony touches our little Spikey-Wikey but us!... Wait..." Rarity standing S2E21.png Rarity into fashion S2E21.png|"I'm more into fashion." Rarity angry S2E21.png|"But I'll..." Rarity the fierce!! S2E21.png|"RIP YOU TO PIECES!!" Twilight Rainbow Rarity in a fighting stance S2E21.png Spike telling the dragons S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity Spike running away S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity Spike escaped S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Dash Rarity S2E21.png Spike with Family S2E21.png|Rarity hugging her Spikey-Wikey. Spike photos 4 S2E21.png Ponyville Confidential Rarity sewing S2E23.png|Rarity is pretty busy sewing at the moment. Rarity notice Sweetie Belle S2E23.png|Rarity taking notice of Sweetie Belle. Rarity he-he S2E23.png Rarity get fabrics S2E23.png|Rarity just getting some fabrics. Rarity using magic S2E23.png Rarity not a care S2E23.png|Not a care in the world. Rarity falling to the floor S2E23.png Rarity on the floor S2E23.png Rarity had a fall S2E23.png|Rarity had a small fall. Rarity seeing saddlebag S2E23.png Rarity she raised S2E23.png|"Oh Sweetie Belle! Was she..." Rarity barn or something S2E23.png|"Raised in a barn or something?" Rarity catch sight S2E23.png|Oh whats this? Rarity picking up saddlebag with magic S2E23.png Rarity opening saddlebag S2E23.png Rarity curious S2E23.png|Curiosity is getting the best of Rarity. Rarity ting S2E23.png|*Ting* Rarity sly smirk S2E23.png|I know what Rarity is thinking. Rarity with opened saddlebag S2E23.png Rarity with opened saddlebag 2 S2E23.png Rarity being curious S2E23.png|Rarity is tempted to see what you have in your bag, Sweetie Belle. Rarity pushing saddlebag away S2E23.png Rarity so much fun S2E23.png|"Oh but its so much fun, Rarity." Rarity charging to saddlebag S2E23.png Rarity reading S2E23.png Rarity laughing S2E23.png Rarity Laughing S02E23.png Rarity smile S2E23.png|"Gum on their bum"!" Sweetie Belle seeing Rarity reading newspaper S2E23.png Rarity putting newspaper back in saddlebag S2E23.png Rarity big grin S2E23.png Rarity hiding the bag S2E23.png Rarity hiding the bag again S2E23.png Sweetie hits Rarity's horn S2E23.png Sweetie Belle mad S2E23.png Sweetie Belle angry at Rarity S2E23.png Rarity excited finding newspaper S2E23.png Rarity "ohhing" at newspaper S2E23.png|"This Gabby Gums column is so funny!" Rarity wants to borrow newspaper S2E23.png Rarity speaking to Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Rarity hey wait S2E23.png|Why is Sweetie Belle going somewhere like she has something to hide. Rarity LOL FACE S2E23.png|Never thought of the day in which Rarity looks like she's lying. Main ponies in spa S2E223.png Rainbow Dash latest news S2E23.png The great and powerful Trixie's Secrets reaveled! S2E23.png Rainbow Dash eating S2E23.png Rainbow Dash happy S2E23.png Rainbow Dash hooficure S2E23.png Rarity LOL FACE S2E23.png|Rarity!? Are you lying? Pinkie in the tub S2E23.png Pinkie reaching out newspaper S2E23.png 2x23 hooficure.png|Getting a hoof polish Rarity & Lotus S2E23.png Rarity relaxed S2E23.png|Rarity enjoying some R&R. Applejack pointing S2E23.png Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S2E23.png Rarity everpony please S2E23.png|"Everypony please." Twilight Rarity and Fluttershy all lies S2E23.png|"It's all lies!" Fluttershy embarrassed S2E23.png 2x23 Did she have extensions.png|Wait... DID she? Pinkie reading S2E23.png Pinkie Pie is about to cry S2E23.png|"It's true!" Pinkie crying S2E23.png|"I have a problem!" 2x23 Rarity Entry.png|Headline: The Drama Queen Diaries!? Rarity gasp S2E23.png|I'll destroy her! Rarity reading newspaper closely S2E23.png 2x23 how they got my diary.png|How did they get my private diary!? Rarity hear Twilight S2E23.png|Rarity listens to Twilight as she explains that maybe Sweetie Belle knows Gabby-Gums Rarity piecing together S2E23.png|Rarity piecing together at what Twilight may be implying. Rarity gasp knowing S2E23.png|Gasp! Rarity knows S2E23.png|Oh no she didn't. Rarity my own sister S2E23.png|"My own sister will never associate with someone as beastly as Gabby-Gums!" Rarity defend sister S2E23.png|Rarity defending Sweetie Belle. Rarity why S2E23.png|"Why!" Rarity she's the S2E23.png|"She's the..." Rarity most innocent S2E23.png|"Most innocent, most lovely!" Rarity's discovery S2E23.png|Well... Sweetie Belle was all of the above until Rarity found her diary in Sweetie Belle's bag. Rarity most evil S2E23.png|"MOST EVIL PONY!" Rarity in Equestria S2E23.png|"In Equestria!" Rarity how can S2E23.png|"How can my own sister..." Rarity steal my S2E23.png|"Steal my private diary!" Rarity sister be S2E23.png|"How can my own sister..." Rarity be Gabby-Gums S2E23.png|"Be Gabby-Gums." Rarity shadow S2E23.png|I'm coming for you, Sweetie Belle. Rarity kicking door S2E23.png|''Falcon kick''! Rarity at the door S2E23.png|"Et tu... Rarity pointing S2E23.png|...Gabby Gums?" Rarity showing newspaper and her diary to Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Sweetie Belle discovered S2E23.png Rarity with her diary S2E23.png Rarity to read S2E23.png|"For all the world to read!" Rarity scolding Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Sweetie Belle explaining to Rarity S2E23.png Sweetie Belle with Rarity S2E23.png Rarity your destiny S2E23.png|"Is your destiny?" Scootaloo with a newspaper S2E23.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express Applejack and Rarity helping too S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Main 6 and Big Macintosh in front of train S2E24.png|Get it... in? Pinkie thanking friends for getting the cake to the train S2E24.png Rarity just lovely S2E24.png|"I'm sure the festivites will be just lovely." Rarity gets jabbed S2E24.png|Rarity getting elbowed by Applejack. Rarity hey! S2E24.png|Hey! Why did you do that!? Rarity oww! S2E24.png|Ow! Main 6 - group 'Mmmm' S2E24.png|Mmmm! Applejack tongue out S2E24.png|Applejack sure do love them MMMMs. Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy S2E24.png Eclairs shining S2E24.png Rarity LOL face 2 S2E24.png|"Mmm?" Pinkie still blocking the entrance S2E24.png Rarity & the rest near laughs S2E24.png|You know Rarity wants to laugh. Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy S2E24.png Rainbow pointing at Pinkie S2E24.png Pinkie Pie Hat Cake Passengers.png Crowd gasping S2E24.png Rarity, Fluttershy & Griffon chef S2E24.png|Rarity looks nice with the way her mane covers her right eye. Rarity & group gasp S2E24.png|*Gasp!* My mane is in front of my eye. Rarity rather in tuxedo S2E24.png|"Although you will look rather damper in a tuxedo!" Flattered Joe S2E24.png Rarity & Fluttershy craving éclairs S2E24.png|Rarity looking at these delectable éclairs and why are they glowing? Rarity & group gasp again S2E24.png|Rarity just looks really good with her mane covering her eye. 2x24 Twilightdeduces.png 2x24 ournextclue.png 2x24 raritywallslam.png|No so great escape... 2x24 losteyelash.png|What's on the painting? Rarity exposed S2E24.png|Rarity is exposed. Rarity mane shot S2E24.png|A clear shot of Rarity's mighty fine hair style. Rarity is it a crime S2E24.png|"Is it a crime..." Rarity change style S2E24.png|"To change one's style now and again!?" Rarity not to S2E24.png|"Why I think it is a crime not to." Rarity flinch S2E24.png|Flinching as her hair is lifted away from her eye. Rarity I'm guilty S2E24.png|"Fine, I'm guilty!!" Rarity dramatic pose S2E24.png|Pose for dramatic effect. Rarity they're looking S2E24.png|They're all looking right? Rarity oh and I S2E24.png|"Oh and I..." Rarity took bite S2E24.png|"Took a bite out of the cake." Rarity you mad S2E24.png|You mad Twilight? Rarity hear Rainbow Dash confess S2E24.png|Rarity see's Rainbow make her confession. Rarity sound so S2E24.png|"You just made it sound so..." Rarity so delectable S2E24.png|"Delectable." Rarity smile S2E24.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash eye to eye S2E24.png|Rarity eye to eye with Rainbow Dash. Rarity meant to S2E24.png|"I meant to take..." Rarity ladylike bite S2E24.png|"A little ladylike bite." Fluttershy was so good S2E24.png|Of course it was good Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash dove in S2E24.png Rarity terribly sorry S2E24.png|"Terribly sorry." Rainbow Dash sorry Pinkie S2E24.png Pinkie with Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow S2E24.png Pinkie 'case is finally solved' S2E24.png Pinkie jumping S2E24.png Pinkie climbing across her friends S2E24.png Rarity crossed eyed S2E24.png|Rarity went cross-eyed. Princess Celestia walking to the dessert S2E24.png Pinkie Pie taking a huge bite S2E24.png You alright; Pinkie Pie version 2.png|With Rarity's size, she's obviously farther back than Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie gets fat S2E24.png|Or...not? Everypony laughing S2E24.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Main 6 having a picnic S02E25.png Main 6 having a picnic 2 S02E25.png Rarity it is gorgeous S2E25.png|"It is gorgeous out!" Spike finally there S2E25.png Fluttershy Rarity Pinkie Pie listening S2E25.png Fluttershy Rarity and Pinkie smiling at picnic S2E25.png|Fluttershy is happy her bird choir will preform at the wedding Pinkie Pie flipping out S2E25.png|Pinkie excited she gets to plan the reception Rarity what? S2E25.png Rarity cross-eyed S2E25.png S02E25 Rarity derps out.png|Derp moment of the season? Yes. Rarity falling Fluttershy reaching S2E25.png|Rarity after hearing, that she will be designing dresses for the wedding S02E25 Rarity in bliss.png Twilight reading invitation S2E25.png|Twilight reading her letter, while the rest listen Twilight paralyzed with surprise S2E25.png What's_a_B.B.B.F.F?_S2E25.png Oh, that's a B.B.B.F.F! S2E25.png S02E25 The others worry.png S02E25 Twilight expresses her concerns.png Twilight Sparkle and Main 5 in sky song effect S02E25.png Rarity what! S2E25.png|Twilight said what!? Rarity this straight S2E25.png|"So let me get this straight?" Rarity of royal guard S2E25.png|"But a captain of the royal guard!" Twilight guess we are S2E25.png|Twilight can't ignore Rarity's cuteness. Rarity swrooning S2E25.png|Rarity is losing herself to bliss. Twilight way ahead S2E25.png|Good thing Twilight has a pillow for Rarity. Rarity happy faint S2E25.png|Only Rarity can pull off the cutest of Faints. Rarity beaming S2E25.png|Rarity smiling at Spike's question. Twilight's friends laughing S2E25.png Twilight looking through window S2E25.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash amazed S2E25.png|Rarity amazed that she just passed through a force field. The main 5 ponies worried about Twilight S2E25.png Rarity bring out strange S2E25.png|"Royal weddings do bring out the strangest ponies." Bridlemaids S2E25.jpg|Bridesmaid Rarity. Rarity sewing S2E25.png Twilight walking S2E25.png Rarity in front of Cadance S2E25.png Rarity and Cadance S2E25.png Rarity an honor S2E25.png|"Let me just start by saying what an honor it is to play a role in such a momentous occasion." Cadance looking at her dress S2E25.png Rarity smiling with Pride S2E25.png|Rarity smiling at her perfect creation. While Princess Cadance...well she's thinking of something. Cadance not pleased with the results of her dress S2E25.png Rarity maintains cool S2E25.png|Amazing how Rarity maintains her cool upon hearing Princess's Cadance suggestions for the gown. Rarity with notebook S2E25.png Rarity quick notice S2E25.png|Rarity only takes quick notice of Twilight's words. Twilight's friends surprised S2E25.png Rarity what ever S2E25.png|"Twilight, whatever are you talking about?" Rarity absolute gem S2E25.png|"Cadance is an absolute gem!" Rarity of course she was S2E25.png|"Well of course she is." Rarity why shouldn't she S2E25.png|"Why shouldn't she expect..." Rarity expect very best S2E25.png|"the very best on her wedding day!" Rarity get married S2E25.png|"The princess is about to get married." Rarity be displaying S2E25.png|"I'm sure any negative behavior she might be displaying..." Rarity result of nerves S2E25.png|"Is simply the result of nerves." Twilight excuse me S2E25.png|Oh dear. Rarity hear rant S2E25.png|Rarity is listening to Twilight rant about Princess Cadance. Twilight angry S2E25.png Twilight talking S2E25.png Twilight talking 2 S2E25.png Twilight talking 3 S2E25.png Twilight talking 4 S2E25.png Twilight talking 5 S2E25.png Twilight slamming the table S2E25.png|Scared about Twilight's burst of anger Twilight angry 2 S2E25.png Applejack 'love love love' S2E25.png Rainbow 'all that aerodynamic' S2E25.png Rarity help Rainbow Dash S2E25.png|Rarity taking Rainbow Dash to her work spot to make some adjustments. Twilight's friends walking on red carpet S2E25.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash wink S2E25.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash were not S2E25.png Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png S02E25 Twilight accuses Cadance.png Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie S2E25.png Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie S2E25.png Princess Celestia are u serious S2E25.png|Rarity is wide eyed with wonder. Rarity & Rainbow Dash shocked! S2E25.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash can't believe S2E25.png Twilight's friends shocked S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Rainbow Applejack and Rarity bridesmaids S2E25.png|"Are you kidding me?" Applejack don't understand S2E26.png|Rarity surprised that Applejack does not understand. Applejack be two S2E26.png|Rarity just looking on. Rarity freak out S2E26.png|The bright green light is scary! Rarity sees weird queen S2E26.png|Rarity see's some weird stuff going on. Celestia_wound.png S02E26 Main 6 determination.png rarity dropping her bridemaids.PNG poor rarity.PNG Main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings looking at main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings trying to attack main 6 S2E26.png Rarity bump into S2E26.png|Bumping into Applejack. Rarity oh c'mon S2E26.png|Rarity a tad upset at Applejack. Main 6 facing the changelings S2E26.png|The main 6 is facing a big problem here. S02E26 Doppelgangers 1.png S02E26 Doppelgangers 2.png S02E26 Main 6 surrounded.png Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png Main 6 ready to fight S2E26.png Main 6 ready to fight 2 S2E26.png S02E26 Rarity attack.png|Rarity PUNCH! Main 6 kicking changelings S02E26.png Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png S02E26 Twilight Applejack Rarity not good.png S02E26 Main 6 bt rock and hard place.png|Surrounded on all sides Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png Princess Cadance looking in Rarity's mirror S2E26.png Rarity & Princess Cadance yay! S2E26.png|YAY! Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Rarity with tears S2E26.png|Rarity teary-eyed. Rarity about to wipe tears S2E26.png Rarity wiping tears S2E26.png Applejack putting hat on S2E26.png Applejack making a face S2E26.png Main 6, Spike and Celestia S2E26.png Celestia talking to Twilight S2E26.png Main 6 and Spike looking at Celestia S2E26.png S02E26_Party_time.png Rarity dance S2E26.png|Rarity has some moves. Rarity_and_Fancy_Pants.PNG S02E26 Rarity shove.png S02E26 Rarity bulldozer.png S02E26_Psycho_Rarity.png S02E26 Rarity and annoyed ponies.png Rarity levitating the bouquet S2E26.png Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png|Whatever Spike. S02E26 Overdue bachelor party.png Miscellaneous Sketches and concept art Lauren Faust Sparkler.jpg|2008 design of Rarity by Lauren Faust. Originally known as "Sparkler", based on the G1 toy and cartoon character of the same name. Lauren Faust Rarity sketch.jpg|A 2008 concept sketch of Rarity by Lauren Faust. Hmph by fyre flye-d4axdfv.jpg Pony pedi by fyre flye-d4axdoy.jpg Carousel couture by fyre flye-d4axe3o.jpg Toys Sparkler toy.jpg|A 1980s G1 My Little Pony toy called Sparkler - G4 Rarity was based on this toy. US Glory toy.jpg|Glory: Another G1 toy which inspired G4 Rarity. Sweetie Belle and Rarity toys.jpeg|G4 toys of Rarity and Sweetie Belle. Games MLPAdventureisInPonyvile Strange AJ.PNG|Rarity and AppleJack playing,without Twilight. Other Rarity.jpg Canterlot Castle Rarity 1.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 2.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 3.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 4.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 5.png Teacher for a Day - Rarity's profile.png Rarity_Hearth's_Warming_Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png CastleCreator Rarity.png Rarity bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set. Pinkie Pie and Rarity as bridlemaids.jpg Category:Character gallery pages